


Partner-Boss

by SinEater_Danyi



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Drabbles, Gen, One Shot, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinEater_Danyi/pseuds/SinEater_Danyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dutch overhears Dav ask Johnny whether or not she's his partner or his boss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner-Boss

Partner-Boss

They've been partners for six years. That's six years of missions, warrants, fights and sometimes almost getting killed. Johnny knew her better than anyone. And she knew him. So when she hears Dav asking Johnny if she's his partner or his boss, Dutch feels just a tiny bit bad. Johnny is her partner. She's higher ranking than him, so she calls the shots. However when it comes down to it, she sees him as her equal. If Johnny had a plan, that was solid and sound; Dutch would follow him into Hell. 

When she returns to Lucy after the fiasco on Sugar Point, Dutch seeks out her friend. Wanting to make sure that he's alright and that he knows where he stands with her. 

She doesn't bother knocking on his door, it's cracked anyways.

"Johnny?"

Peeking her head in the door she finds him sitting on the side of his bed. His back is to her and he's looking down at something in his hands. 

"Hey Dutch." He says casually. "What's up?"

Pushing his door open, Dutch slides into his room. She closes the door behind her and heads over to sit down next to him. They sit side by side, shoulders pressing together. Looking down, Dutch finds that he's looking an old photograph. Two little boys stand hugging each other and smiling at the camera. 

"You and Dav..." She says softly. 

Johnny nods and lets out a tired sigh. "Back when everything was ok, Mom was healthy and Dav was my best friend." 

She presses her shoulder against his firmly. 

"I don't know when things started to go to shit." He mumbled. Shaking his head, Johnny places the picture on the table next to his bed before he turns his head towards Dutch. "What's up? Are you alright?"

Dutch smiles at him. "I'm ok." She nods and hums. "I just wanted to come and say goodnight."

Johnny quirks an eyebrow at her, his smile teasing. 

"Shut up." She smirks at him. 

"I didn't say anything!" He laughs. 

"I heard what Dav said earlier." Dutch says quickly. "About me being your boss instead of your partner." 

Johnny tilts his head at her, his eyes watching her carefully. 

"I just...I want you to know that when I snap orders at you, it's not me trying to boss you around." She darts her eyes around his room. "You come before everything else, the warrant, the bounty all of it. And I give you orders so that I can know your safe." 

"I know Dutch." Johnny nods. He slings his arm over her shoulder, hugging her tightly. "Dav doesn't know when to shut up sometimes. But I know you and I know where we stand." 

Smiling at him, Dutch hugs him back. "Good." She pauses, her eyes on the picture on the table. "You were a fat kid Johnny." 

He laughs. "Yeah, I love you too Dutch." He presses a kiss to her hairline and Dutch chuckles. Standing up, she pats the top of his head with a grin. 

"See you in the morning Johnny." 

"Goodnight Dutch."

**Author's Note:**

> So. First Killjoys drabble. It's short as hell which annoys me but I don't know the show well enough to write more just yet. I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think please and thanks!


End file.
